Cocky Bastard
by MissBloodyDel
Summary: Could Hermione's promotion lead to an office romance? As soon as she sees her new boss she would have scoffed at the idea. But just because Draco Malfoy is a cocky bastard doesn't mean sparks can't fly. Short- 2 Chapters. Rated M for chapter 2. DM/HG.
1. Chapter 1

**Edited.**

**So, pretty straight forward: Hermione is sick and tired of Draco's arrogance, but can an irritating and infuriating- and let's face it- spunky man give her what she really needs? **

**Answer: Hell Yes! **

**Combine the most annoyingly cocky man with the most responsible woman ever with a dash of sexual tension and you have the best office romance! EVER!**

**Rated M. **

**Usual disclaimer, yadda yadda yadda- thanks for reminding me I don't own Draco Malfoy :(**

**Review.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

_God damn it!_ She looked at her watch: late again.

She sighed bitterly, if she kept up the late nights and even later mornings she'll be demoted to work in the depressingly dingy office of Muggle Relations. As if she could go any lower.

Her heels clicked and clacked on the highly polished floor of the Ministry of Magic, the steady trickle of water from the fountain slowly making her more agitated. She growled as people kept bumping into her. She roughly shouldered her way through the mob and had to run to the elevator as the door started to close. She shoved her briefcase between the doors to keep them open and squeezed herself into the small cube. The stench of body odour was everywhere and she felt gross as people kept rubbing up against her. The lift slowly went up, stopping at each floor to let people out and only giving her a moment of blissfully-fresh air before more people crammed in.

She leant as close to the elevator wall as possible and mentally counted the stops left to her stop. Nine. She groaned and people turned to look at her. It didn't matter anyway, she was already late and Mr Zabini was going to have her ass. It's not like she didn't do the work- she was the best- but she just wasn't very punctual and she was running out of chances.

The metallic voice sang sweetly around the elevator, "_Department of Mysteries_." And the doors slid open and Hermione practically threw herself into the open hallway.

A few people sniggered at her sudden appearance and dishevelled hair as they walked passed. She glared at them until they were gone then bolted to the ladies room to assess the damage.

Deeming that her hair was no more bushier than usual, she quickly fixed her clothes, checked her teeth, then ran to her office. The lunch woman, Millicent, carted around the usual high fat, low food quality goodies in her trolley and Hermione grabbed a sugary, Twinkie-like food object off the top.

"Late again?" Millicent asked in her bored drawl.

"Uh hmm," Was Hermione's muffled reply, half the food already in her mouth.

"See you tomorrow, same time." Millicent said, slowly moving down the aisle.

It was the usual routine, and Hermione knew it well. Except she wouldn't usually choose such a high calorie breakfast, but she just couldn't be bothered keeping to her diet. She craved preservatives. And lots of them. Bye bye nicely toned body, hello life of luxury and freedom. Yeah right, she would probably spend three hours in the gym working off the fatty snack food she was stuffing into her mouth.

She sat in her small cubicle and absently brushed the crumbs falling from her packed mouthful off her skirt.

"Granger," Came the agitated voice of her boss.

She groaned silently. _Please, don't fire me_, she chanted over and over again in her head. Her eyes suddenly went wide, realising he was not catching her in a very flattering position. Tears stood in her eyes as she forced the huge lump of mushy dough down her throat.

"Granger," He called again.

Blaise Zabini stuck his head over the flimsy wall of her cubicle and looked down at her. He shook his head exasperatedly as she looked up at him guiltily.

"How can someone so smart, be so incredibly stupid?" He asked out loud.

Hermione hung her head and bit her lip, "I'm sorry I was late today." She murmured.

"No, not today," Zabini said, "Everyday." He corrected her.

Hermione inwardly winced.

"It's a shame too because your work is impeccable. And everyday your fellow employees manage to come to work _on time_, but for whatever reason, you can't seem to." He told her.

"Well, sir-" She tried to explain.

He held up a hand, "I don't care about your excuses." He said.

"Yes, sir." Hermione hung her head again.

"You may not like this job, but tough luck; it's your job and you must be on time. I've reached the end of my tether. And it's against my better judgement, but I just believe that you really aren't cut out for this job, even though I know you can do so much better." He shook his head.

"I understand," She said in a small voice.

"So, pack up your things Granger," Hermione sniffled and stood up, "I'm promoting you."

Hermione's head shot up, her mouth open, "Huh?"

Zabini smirked, "I think that if you have more pressure on you, you'll work better. So what's better than working as the secretary of the Head Auror?" He asked.

"Who's the Head Auror?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Zabini's smirk grew wider.

Hermione was bemused. She had slacked off… and been promoted? It was irrational. But she was up for the challenge; she would prove that she was still the little brainiac that everyone knew from Hogwarts. She carried her box of possessions to the elevator and pushed the button. As she waited, she smiled.

She smiled all the way to the Auror's office. As she stood in the doorway, she spotted four people she knew and waved. Neville, Luna, Cho and Pansy had surprised looks on their faces as they walked over to Hermione.

"What are you doing here, 'Mione?" Neville asked, his face screwed up in confusion.

"I was promoted!" Hermione exclaimed.

"To an Auror?" Neville asked, bewildered.

"No," Hermione laughed, "Secretary for the Head Auror."

Neville glanced uneasily at Luna, who was trying to conceal a smile. Pansy smirked and Cho bit her lip.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously, "Who is it?"

"You're not going to like it." Cho said.

"GRANGER!" A voice shouted.

Hermione jumped, "Yes?" She asked, afraid to turn around.

"Zabini told me you would be here ten minutes ago. He may be lenient with your irregular work hours, but I will not tolerate tardiness." It was the most condescending, confident voice Hermione had ever heard.

She turned around and almost dropped her box, "Malfoy?" She squeaked.

"That's Mr Malfoy, to you, Granger." He smirked.

"B-but…" Malfoy the Head Auror? She tried to ignore the irony of that statement.

"I don't have all day Granger, either spit it out or shut up and I'll show you where you'll be working." Malfoy snapped.

Hermione clamped her lips together.

"Good." He said patronizingly to her.

He walked passed her and she sent a pleading glance to the others, who all just shrugged.

She walked behind Malfoy with a miserable look on her face. Karma: it was karma. It was the only thing she could think of. There was no way she was going to be able to last long working under Malfoy. He had made it his mission in life to torment her in school and now it would be no different; no matter how much he had _changed_.

"You will be at work on time. You will complete all work I set you. You will not ask questions unless it's important. And you will not bother me unless it's important. Understood?" Malfoy asked briskly as they stopped in front of his office.

"Yes," Hermione muttered sullenly under her breath.

"Yes, what?" Malfoy asked, still smirking.

Hermione scowled at him, "Yes, _sir_." She said.

Malfoy smiled, "That wasn't too hard now was it?"

Hermione ignored him, "Where's my office?" She asked.

Malfoy made a grand sweeping gesture with his arm, allowing her to walk on. She moved passed him and caught a whiff of his cologne, soft and masculine: it made her knees weak. She had never understood the phrase "_smellgasm_" that some of her female friends had giggled about (an orgasm provoked through the sense of smell) until she very nearly had one. She pushed any and all thoughts of him and his nice smell from her mind and stepped into his luxurious office. She noted that it was done up in Slytherin colours. Bad habits die hard, she guessed.

Thick, silky green curtains blocked the light from the window and a homely lamp illuminated the dark green walls and leather chair behind his mahogany desk. Stacks of paper, recently sorted through, littered his desk.

She brought her thought away from his office and looked around for her own. She grimaced. All she had was a small desk crammed in the entranceway to his office.

"That's it?" She asked unenthusiastically.

"What did you expect?" Malfoy asked, highly amused.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something larger than a shoebox that I could actually fit in to." She said sarcastically.

He looked her up and down, his eyebrow raised, "I have absolute faith that you can squeeze your slim hips through, Granger. Stop whinging and get to work." He said.

"I would if you would give me some work to do." Hermione said irritably.

Malfoy held one finger up; he disappeared into his office and returned with a stack of paperwork. He dropped them heavily onto her puny desk.

He smiled at her, "There you go. I want them ordered alphabetically and by date. I expect them on my desk by tomorrow." He told her.

Her mouth was gaping, she was sure of it, "By tomorrow?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Granger: by tomorrow." Malfoy told her.

He went into his office and closed the door. Hermione looked down at her desk glumly; she flicked through the first couple of papers then sighed. She was going to be there all night.

* * *

Hermione stared at the stack of files strewn on her desk, gnawing on her bottom lip as she thought.

How could Malfoy be an Auror? Let alone the Head Auror. It was just stupid, absolutely ridiculous. Back in Hogwarts, he basically had the words, 'Death Eater' and 'asshole' stamped to his forehead. Even though Voldemort was dead and the Death Eater's were gone- but not forgotten- how could Malfoy score enough ass-kissing points to even step foot in the Ministry of Magic, when his father was one of the most notorious Death Eater ever? Lucius Malfoy had been very good at gaining the trust of the brainless politicians and had had a lot of power in the Ministry before he had been found out. Did his son develop the same ambition?

Making up her mind, she stood up and marched into Malfoy's office, without knocking.

"I don't understand how this could happen!" She exploded, waving her arms in the air.

Malfoy looked up at her, confused and irritated; a phone receiver on his ear.

"I'll have to call you back." Malfoy sighed and hung up the phone.

Hermione was only slightly abashed by interrupting him before she pushed aside any empathic thoughts and looked him challengingly in the eye.

She was momentarily distracted, however, when the scene she had interrupted caught up with her.

"You have a telephone?"

Malfoy rubbed a hand calmingly over his face as his teeth gritted in annoyance.

"Granger, no matter what you think of me, I am a professional," Hermione snorted and Malfoy ignored her, "And therefore I won't let my personal disgust for you influence our working conditions. But you're making it very difficult. You are a great employee: you're intelligent and proud, but I still hate you to high heaven. You've been my secretary for twenty minutes and I already want to throttle you. So for employment and future employment sake I suggest you leave this office and complete the work I set you."

Hermione stared at him, half intimidated and half infuriated. She settled for the latter.

"Don't you dare threaten me, Malfoy." Hermione whispered angrily, her blood pumped hotly in her veins, "We're not in school anymore, you can't just assume that because your daddy's got a lot of money people will immediately bend to your will. I won't take your criticism or your demands. Because you're not the big man on campus anymore: your daddy's in prison for murdering hundreds of people and to everyone that knew you, they will always see you for the slimy little ferret you've always been."

Malfoy seemed unaffected by her rebuke; he leaned back in his chair as he surveyed her. She was a little unsettled that he wasn't upset or angry.

"I don't know what's scarier: that you finally stood up for yourself or that you know me so well." He said sarcastically.

She gave him a flat stare, "How can someone so incredibly self-absorbed and arrogant be an Auror?"

Malfoy mockingly buffed his fingernails against his chest, "I've got talent."

"Yeah, you've got the talent to piss me off." Hermione muttered.

"And you love it," Malfoy replied flippantly, inspecting his nails without looking at her.

"What? You- Just… What? My god you're the most infuriating person on the planet." She growled.

"Well at least I'm more interesting than Dumb and Dumber." He smirked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Dumb and Dumber? You know: the Weasel and Scar-head?" Malfoy said.

She scowled at him, "Don't insult my friends. If it wasn't for them, you would have died in the war. Voldemort wanted your head on a silver platter."

Again, Malfoy wasn't fazed, he shrugged, "Whatever. I'm still more interesting than them."

"You're a jackass." Hermione said frankly.

"Actually, no I'm not a male donkey, but good try. Think more: walks on two legs, can talk."

"Bastard."

"Nope, I was legitimate… I think."

"Asshole."

"Sorry, wrong again: that would be the hole in a person's ass. But keep trying."

"Bully."

"I help people."

"I hate you."

"Mutual. Except I don't hate me, I hate you. I love me."

"Smartass."

"Objectively I would say I am quite smart, although it has nothing to do with my ass."

"Dickhead."

"That's anatomically incorrect. The dick's a little lower on the body. I can show you if you want."

Hermione wanted to gag, "If you do, I promise you will miss it, because I'll send it to Timbuktu."

"Yeah, that would hurt," Malfoy grimaced.

"And you wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies. I'm sure your screwing half the women in the office." Hermione said spitefully to the notorious lover of women: the Slytherin Sex God.

Malfoy scowled.

Hermione noticed and raised an eyebrow, she smirked, "Ooh, did I hit a nerve? Tell me, whose better, Pansy or Luna?" She mocked him scathingly.

"Luna's married: to Neville," Malfoy said in a flat voice, "And I divorced Pansy last year."

"Oh," Hermione said softly, a little confused, she shrugged, "So are you screwing the other women in the office?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Just because you can't get any doesn't mean I'm going to tell you about my sex life."

Hermione gaped at him, "I get plenty, thank-you-very-much." She muttered self-consciously.

"Oh, yeah? When was the last time Weasley gave you a good roll in the sack?" He spat.

Hermione's eyes widened, "I broke up with Ron three years ago."

"Three years? No wonder you're so uptight." Malfoy said.

"How dare you?" Hermione yelled.

"Me? You come in here and insult me in every way possible when really you're just jealous." Malfoy told her, his voice rising.

"Jealous?" Hermione scoffed, "Of what? Your life? Please, I couldn't feel sorrier for you."

"See, you say that but you would love to have the freedom and success to do whatever you wanted." Malfoy said.

"To do whatever I wanted? What, like, screw whoever I wanted? I can." She said defensively.

Malfoy snorted, "Ok, yeah, you know, homeless people have more style than you."

Hermione's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, "You-"

"I mean," Malfoy interrupted her, "Where did you get that blouse? Your grandma? And, I know you're a conservative person, but come on! That pleated skirt of yours comes halfway down your calves, show a little leg woman, Christ!"

"What has my fashion sense got anything to do wi-" Hermione started to screech.

"And what is up with your hair?" Malfoy asked, Hermione stopped and stared him dead in the eye, daring him to continue, her wand hand twitched, "You could nest birds in that mop!"

"That's it!" Hermione whipped out her wand.

Before, however, her lips could form a curse, papers went soaring and she was sent flying back into the wall behind her, the force of the magic winded her. She tried to move but found herself held tightly by Malfoy who had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Get your filthy hands off me." She gritted out.

Both Malfoy's hands pinned her arms by her sides, with his own body pushed roughly against hers to keep her still. She berated herself for her flushed cheeks. She noticed that each of her deep breaths made her breasts push against his hard, warm chest. She started to feel hot.

"You know, Granger, if you want to impress your boss, cursing him is not the way to go." Malfoy said calmly.

"Like I need to impress you," Hermione growled, she squirmed fitfully against him for a minute before she gave up, she looked up at him, "How did you do that anyway?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Wandless magic."

Hermione tried not to feel jealous… or impressed.

"Let me go." She muttered.

"No," Malfoy replied.

"I said let me go, Malfoy." Hermione said.

"And I said no, Granger." Malfoy told her.

They had a moment, or at least that's what Hermione thought it was. You know the kind. Only their breathing to be heard as everything goes silent. Looking up into each other's eyes, their defenses falling for that second when its only them and the rest of the world drops away and they both realize, almost instantaneously, that they're so close. That all they needed would be for Malfoy to dip his head just that little bit and close the inch left between them. They could feel each other's warm breath and as Malfoy's head sank, Hermione's stretched up; seeking that contact.

Unfortunately it was brief, cut off just as the feather light contact was promising to deepen. There was a knock at the door and Malfoy stepped back so quickly that he rammed painfully into his desk.

"Come in," He croaked.

Both Hermione and Malfoy tried not to look too guilty as Neville came into the office. Neville seemed to realize that he had interrupted something and gave him an exaggerated wink; Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"What?" Malfoy asked gruffly.

Neville coughed, sensing the tension, "I've got those reports you wanted." He said.

"That's all?" Malfoy asked.

"Um, yeah," Neville replied, unsure.

"Thank you, leave now." Malfoy said briskly.

Hermione was suddenly horribly embarrassed, "I've got to get started on that work you needed." She said without looking at him and slipped out the door with Neville before Malfoy could protest.

Malfoy sighed.

* * *

**Review me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Hermione's POV.**

She was a moron. She sighed. She had been so close, _too_ close to _kissing_ Malfoy and all she could think about was how _disappointed_ she was that she didn't get to. She was messed up, going crazy. She wanted to shake some sense into herself. _Snap out of it Hermione!_ And the worst thing was that she couldn't help but think he was right.

She had gone home that night and scrutinized her image in the mirror, nearly crying when she realized the ghastliness of her attire. Of course, Ginny was there to save the day: she brought over all her sexy, tight-fitting suits that really made her feel desirable. She'll show Malfoy she could skank it up. Ginny also told her a fabulous way to tame her frizz ball. Hermione was forever in her debt.

The next morning she stood in front of her mirror, smoothing her clothes down and appreciating how her outfit complimented her slim figure. She combed her fingers through her hair in awe, before a confident and slightly devious smile slowly tugged the corner of her mouth into a smirk. _Be careful what you wish for, Malfoy._

Walking to work became a whole new experience. Men turned in her direction, not bothering to look at her face, but staring at the slight strain of the buttons on her chest. On her way to the elevator, a man held the door open for her, and spent the trip trying to stare down the gap of her cleavage, while the man behind her was working himself up into a sweat staring at her legs. While most women would have been appalled by the way men objectified her as sex on a stick, she found it quite empowering; and walked into her office with new strength.

Poor Neville didn't stand a chance: he spilt his coffee all down his pants and gaped at her, only finally feeling the burning liquid until she had disappeared from view. She was slightly worried she had overdone it until Malfoy came out of his office, a file in front of his eyes as she squeezed behind her desk and waited for him to look at her.

"Granger did you finish organizing those files like I asked you t-" He broke off.

Hermione raised her brows in feigned confusion as he stared at her, "What was that, sir?" She asked politely: inside she was doing a happy dance.

"Huh…?" He mumbled unintelligently.

His eyes traced the column of neck that was usually hidden beneath her hair, but now left bare to his gaze. He followed her collar downwards to the bottom of the revealing, but classy, V neckline that showed light cleavage in a non-sluttish way.

Hermione cleared her throat when his eyes lingered, he didn't respond, "Well, if you're asking about the files still on my desk, untouched," Malfoy's eyes slid down to the womanly curve of her waist to her hips, "I did not manage to finish, but I will make up for it tonight if you would allow me."

He stared, flabbergasted, at her long and slender expanse of leg that was shown from beneath her pencil skirt.

Hermione started to get annoyed, "_Sir,_" She said firmly.

Malfoy dazedly looked back at her, "Sorry, what were you saying?" He asked.

Hermione sighed, "Don't worry." She muttered.

"Well, I should… get back to work," Malfoy murmured, pointing behind him vaguely to his office; his eyes still glued to her.

Hermione nodded resignedly, "Maybe, you should." She agreed.

He slowly backed away, bumping into the door frame and, undeterred, he slowly closed the door. Hermione exhaled heavily, smiling slightly. She looked down at the pile of files on her desk and her smile fell away. She could put it off no longer. She sat down and picked up the one on top.

* * *

**Malfoy's POV**

He couldn't sit still. He kept glancing at his door, knowing she was just outside. His feet bounced under his desk, he tapped his pen. He loosened the tie from around his throat, suddenly feeling very constricted; he ran a hand through his hair restlessly. He growled irritably, cursing her for affecting him so much just because of her new wardrobe.

He sighed. It wasn't like he had wanted her to change her whole appearance or anything, he was just frustrated. And now she sat out there, his secretary, and she looked like _that_. It was nearly enough to make him explode. His jittery agitation increased until his knees whacked painfully into his desk.

That's it. He couldn't take it. He stood up and marched purposefully to his door and swung it open. Hermione looked up and Malfoy could feel his will drop away, he stood in the doorway, his hand still on the handle like an idiot for a few minutes and Hermione stared at him, confused. He lost his nerve and walked back in his office and closed the door. He contemplated going back out but decided against it.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

She shrugged. He was strange, she was used to it. She turned her attention back to the work at hand. She had gotten through exactly six files and she already had three paper cuts and they stung like crazy. She growled angrily, hating that he was distracting her so much. She took a few meditative breaths then started again.

She concentrated on the writing on the yellowing paper, but a soft whispering caught her attention. She glanced to the side and saw two men from the Auror office staring at her, they both had identical looks of guilt on their faces and they bolted behind the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes. She reached up to the tightly wound bun at the nape of her neck and undid the tense knot, letting her honey-cinnamon hair fall in waves over her shoulders.

* * *

Head bent and eyes sharp she worked tirelessly on the files beneath the soft glow of her lamp. The pale streams of moonlight that spilled across the floor told Hermione that it was late- duh- but she couldn't stop; she had to finish. Everyone else was long gone and the office was still and quiet expect for the rustle of papers and Hermione's distracted little mutterings to herself.

There was a sudden crack that split the air, Hermione was so startled she jumped a foot off her chair and gave a strangled scream. Malfoy quickly opened the door and stared at her bewilderedly.

"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Hermione cried on the verge of hysteria, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Malfoy held up some files, a frown of confusion on his face, "Forgot some things. I couldn't sleep. I figured I'd get some work done." He said.

"Ditto." Hermione murmured, glancing at the work left.

Malfoy walked up to her desk, he looked completely mystified, "Why is it taking you so long?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him, her mouth hanging open, "I've been going as quick as I can." She said defensively.

Malfoy smirked, his confusion gone, "Please, I could go faster than you are. Hell, my dead grandmother could." He said.

Hermione cocked a disbelieving brow at him, "Oh yeah? Well, then show me," She demanded.

Malfoy fiddled with his pocket for a second, produced his wand and flicked it casually at the heap of files that had nearly driven Hermione crazy. They suddenly rose up and reorganized, neatly landing back onto the table; organized alphabetically and by date. Hermione felt like crying.

"Why didn't you tell me I could use magic?" She asked miserably.

Malfoy shrugged, "I thought you were smart." He said.

She narrowed her eyes.

Malfoy held up his hands in a surrender gesture, "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way, Hermione." He said sincerely.

She watched him, deeply touched that he had said her name. They had known each other for so many years and he had never said her name, not even once.

She bowed her head and fiddled with her hands, "That's all right, Draco." She murmured.

She looked back up at him, still amazed not to see revulsion or hatred behind his icy grey eyes like she had for so long. They were warm now, defrosted since the war was over, and filled with softness, curiosity… and lust. Had she been standing, her knees would have given out to see him look at her in such a way, making her feel so desirable. But not because of what she wore, but her in herself. She also saw the vulnerability there and wanted nothing more than to love and comfort him.

They were kissing before they had realised that they had both lunged forward. They desperately kissed, touched and tasted as much as possible before Malfoy wrapped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her across her desk and straight into his chest. The neatly stacked files were sent flying across the floor, papers strewn everywhere.

Hermione pushed her body as close to Malfoy's as she could, her arms clutched him around the neck. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and Hermione opened her mouth, their tongue's battling. Both of them started to feel unbearably hot and Hermione allowed Malfoy to practically rip her stylish white blouse off her. His mouth dropped to her collar bone and Hermione moaned as his tongue created fiery wet trails on her skin, the heat building in her lower body as she rubbed harder against him.

She pushed his shoulders to get him to move back and they stumbled clumsily into the wall behind him. Malfoy's hands pulled her hips closer to his and she felt the hardness there and she delightfully ground into him, her excitement rising as he groaned. Her breath was ragged as his hands moved all over her bare torso and lace covered breasts. She slipped his suit coat off his shoulders and down his arms, letting it fall to the ground. Her hands tugged the shirt tails from his pants and, as though with a mind of their own, her hands slipped up to the warm flesh beneath his cotton shirt. Her fingers traced the ridged contours of his abs and felt every well-defined muscle react to the light teasing of her fingertips. He sighed heavily against her neck, a shiver going down his spine. His mouth sought out her plump lips and smothered them, both of them melting into the contact with fervour.

She had to admit, it had been awhile; she was long overdue and needed release so badly. Her hands moved back down his stomach and played around with his belt. He pulled back slightly, smirking.

"If you don't wipe that grin off your face, I'll leave you to finish yourself off and go home." Hermione warned playfully.

"That would be tragic," He murmured, leaning forward to kiss her swollen lips, "But I could 'finish myself off' a dozen times and still be hard, thinking of you."

Hermione smiled against his lips. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy would one day say something like that to her? She loved it.

She tugged the tie still around his neck and pulled him into his office, unconsciously closing the door, despite them being alone. She moved backwards to his desk and scooted on top. Malfoy followed her, a hungry look in his eyes like a predator with prey. Malfoy stepped between her spread legs and kissed her again, a hand at her lower back and the other on the creamy flesh of her thigh that had been exposed where her skirt had ridden up. She arched into him as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it on the floor and let her hands roam possessively up his toned chest and over his shoulders.

The hand on Hermione's lower back eased upwards, expertly undoing the clasp of her bra and let it fall. Malfoy groaned as each of her unsteady breaths pressed her erect nipples to his chest. He kissed down the slope of her neck as one of his hands moved up to palm her soft breasts. She moaned loudly, arching into him more, desperately. His lips moved down to the valley between her breasts and lavished her fevered skin with kisses before gently scraping his teeth over her right nipple. She gasped, her lower region throbbed as her body screamed for more.

Sensing her need, Malfoy slipped one hand up her leg, pushing her skirt higher around her hips as her hand undid his belt. With the feat done, she pushed wide the zipper and, impulsively, grabbed him. He practically growled as his eyes closed in ecstasy. She smirked.

His hand grasped the front of her soaking panties and tore them off, the thin straps snapping effortlessly in his hand. She moaned her satisfaction. Malfoy's hand teased her opening and watched as she squirmed forcefully against him, impatient. He slid one finger in, amazed at the heat and added another. His fingers effortlessly moved in and out of her slick hole. Hermione's hands grasped the desk and her head tipped back, her mouth open as her cries increased in volume.

He could feel her muscles contract as she finally reached her peak, her body shook with spasms. Withdrawing his fingers, she regained the strength to sit back up and watched as he placed both fingers in his mouth. Her eyes were heavy with lust, as were his, and she pulled him to her. Aligning their hips, she let him sink hilt deep into her, sighing at the feeling of fullness. He leaned his head on her shoulder, his breathing deep as he fought for control in his own body. The feeling of her tight, wet warmth almost sent him over the edge.

By her signal, he started to move. Each slow thrust made them both see stars and the heat radiating off both of their bodies clogged up the room. The waxen moonlight shone on the sheen of sweat covering their bodies. Hermione's moans increased, as did the speed. Her moans became groans, to cries, to yells, to screams.

His hand moved down to massage her swollen clit, she clutched him harder, her head tipping back again, her eyes wide as pleasure assaulted her body in waves. In one way she wanted it to last and in another way she wanted it hard and fast. Now.

"Ladies first," Malfoy panted in her ear.

She had no control, her vision was blurry, her entire body shaking as she felt the peak climbing closer. Suddenly it struck, her muscles tightened as her body shuddered. Not caring if someone heard her. Malfoy followed her into oblivion, groaning her name as he filled her with liquid heat.

Slowly, thought became possible and their rapid heartbeats calmed. Still joined intimately, they remained close, just holding each other.

"You're fired." Malfoy murmured.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?" She asked in a dangerously deceptive calm voice.

"No girlfriend of mine is going to be my secretary." He told her.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, sir."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

That following morning the Auror's department was abuzz with intrigue, debate, whispers and rumours. Everyone was confused, bewildered, shocked and curious. Never in all its years had official decisions within the department caused this much of a tizzy.

Neville was sitting on his desk, a contemplative look on his face. Luna was standing next to him, holding his hand and observing it in that blissfully unobservant way that she did when something important was going on and she was more interested in trivial things. It was one of the reasons Neville loved her.

Pansy sashayed over to them and gracelessly sat next to Neville, sighing irritably.

"It's like Hogwarts all over again. I can't stand all this schoolgirl drama." She muttered.

Neville smiled slightly, "That's funny, coming from you, queen of drama. Or, dare I say it? Drama Queen." He teased.

She scowled at him, "Hardy-fucking-ha, Longbottom," She growled, "That was so ten years ago."

"... I heard she had a mental breakdown and threatened to kill him..."

"... I heard she sexually harassed him and he had to fire her..."

"... maybe she's pregnant..."

Pansy rolled her eyes and turned to the group of women whispering behind them, "And I heard that if you don't shut your trap I'm going to rip out your tongues and force feed them to you." She hissed menacingly, turning back satisfied as she heard them whimper and clap their hands over their mouth.

At that very moment, the door to Draco Malfoy's office opened and Hermione Granger walked confidently out with her head held high and a nearly unnoticeable smirk on her face. She held a box of her belongings and, ignoring the stares, she proceeded to leave, only making eye contact with Neville, Luna and Pansy on her way out; giving them a small secretive smile.

As she was closing the door behind her, only Neville and Pansy noticed the wink and grin she flashed to Draco, as everyone else had turned to stare at him wordlessly.

He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his usual smirk on his face. He rose an eyebrow at everyone looking at him, a slightly more intimidating glint in his eye and they all immediately turned and went back to work. Nodding happily, he turned back into his office and closed the door.

Neville turned to Pansy, "50 galleons says they're married in six months."

She looked at him speculatively, "You're on."

They shook hands, then went back to work.

* * *

**I thought I'd add a more conclusive ending so I hope you like it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
